This invention relates to radiation shielding devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a radiation shielding device adapted to function as a shipping and storage container and as a radiation calibration source.
When calibrating radiation measuring devices such as radiation survey meters or dosimeters, it is common to establish a known radiation field with a radiation source and place the device to be calibrated within the field. Heretofore, it has been necessary to perform the calibration at large centralized facilities having rooms equipped with appropriate radiation sources and equipment for establishing the known field. It is highly desirable to be able to calibrate these measuring devices at the location where they are to be used, and, thus, eliminate the necessity for the large centralized facilities. To do so requires the ability to establish the known radiation field repeatably at the desired location. Additionally, there is always the problem of storing and shipping the radiation source so as to shield personnel from dangerous radiation.
Normally, radiation sources are stored in lead bricks, lead containers, or behind lead shields. While these devices are normally effective in shielding personnel from radiation they are bulky, heavy, and difficult to handle rendering them generally undesirable as shipping containers. More importantly, as far as can be determined, no shielding container has been devised having means for holding the radiation source in an exposed mode for establishing a known radiation field like the present invention. Rather, in the prior art, the source is removed from the container and used merely to give an indication that the measuring device is operating. Thus, a known radiation field is not established. Consequently, there is a need in the prior art to configure a storage and shipping container that is also adapted to mount the radiation source in a known position, when removed therefrom, for establishing a repeatable known radiation field for calibrating associated radiation measuring devices.